


The Taser

by karlaakamsloki (MsLoki)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLoki/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pantone2955c prompted: "That's not what it was built for!" "Well what else do you expect me to do with it?" "Literally anything but what you're doing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pantone2955c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantone2955c/gifts).



> All mistakes are mine 
> 
> I posted this on tumblr months ago and never published it here pt.2

Darcy didn't notice her taser was missing until she dumped the entire content of her purse on her bed, desperately looking for her last stick of gum.

The whole purse was a disaster of old receipts, half eaten snacks and junk she couldn't even remember throwing in there. She unfolded a receipt with the date from the year before and reluctantly admitted maybe she needed to clean the thing.

It was while cleaning that she realized the big chunk of metal was missing, she had never lost her taser before and she almost had a panic attack wondering where it was.

She flipped her apartment suite upside down, frantically trying to remember the last time she used it.

Was it when she used it on Tony because he wouldn't shut up about his stupid band t-shirts?

Was it when Thor and her have been playing around to see who could burn the toast the fastest with little bolts of lighting?

Was it when she pulled it out on one of Jane's interns because he groped her ass?

"Hey J man? Can you remember the last time I used my taser?" The sofa cushions were proving to be of no help.

" _Miss Lewis I do believe the last time I saw your taser was when you were showing it to Master Loki."_

Darcy closed her eyes and cursed up a storm that would have made Tony blushed, of course Loki had something to do with the missing taser. The jackass probably took it.

She didn't ask Jarvis where Loki was, she didn't need to. Darcy knew it was training time for the Avengers, which included an often pissed off Loki.

The doors to the training simulator opened with a quiet hiss, she could clearly see Natasha and Steve fighting hand to hand in the middle of the room. The rest of the Avengers were standing out of the ring area, all except Loki, who seemed to be sulking in the other end of the room.

She ignored Thor's shout of hello and moved to stand in front of Loki. He gave her a look of disinterest, while she crossed her arms in an effort to look angrier.

"Where is it?"

"My apologies Miss Lewis, I do not know what you are talking about." Loki gave her a clearly fake look of innocence, which just made her roll her eyes.

"What did you do with the taser, _Loki_?" He gave her a look of surprise, this time more genuine, and she smirked because she only used the breathy tone when they found each other between the sheets of her bed.

"The Captain is about to find out." He pointed towards the ring area where Steve had just dodged Natasha to reach his shield, it sat unassuming in the corner and Steve only touched it with his fingertips before pulling back and staring at his hands in confusion.

"What did you do?" She asked, curious, as Steve tried to reach for his shield again only to be given the same treatment.

"I simply trapped the lighting from your device to the Captain's weapon." Loki shrugged like it was no big deal and she almost smacked him in response.

"That's not what it was built for!" Her taser wasn't suppose to make more tasers, like some sort of taser mother or something. Especially not with Captain America's shield.

"Well what else do you expect me to do with it?" Because of course it would never occur to him to use it for anything else but chaos.

"Literally anything but what you're doing. Please tell me that's the only thing you messed with?" She knew before the question even left her mouth that it wasn't.

Loki chuckled and he waved his hand towards the wall where all the other weapons were.

Loki's gestured wasn't missed by the other people in the room, Darcy gave herself a five second countdown when Clint started reaching for his bow and arrows.

Only to be electrocuted.

"Run!" Loki yelled at her before he was dashing out the doors, she stupidly ran after him. Screams of his name following behind them.

It wasn't until later when she was redressing and Loki was laying naked in her bed that he finally told her where the missing taser was.

The taser was covered in ice when she pulled it out of the freezer, ice cracking as she touched it.

"Dammit Loki, seriously?!"


End file.
